Inferna
Inferna is one of the antagonist of Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. She is one of the most important Dark Bracelets. Her favourite colour is red. She is Aingeru's archenemy but she appears a lot in the game against other Golden Bracelets. She is known as the Dark Red Bracelet. This bracelet made her the nemesis of Pablo. Her special ability is the Flame Form, who lets her turn into a giant flame or changing any part of her body in fire. Her weapon is the Dark Mask, she makes more effective attacks and she can throw it like a boomerang. Games Appearances Battle of Bracelets Series Inferna has a very important role in the game. She is one of Dark Bracelets and she first appear in Goldenous Mine, where fights against Aingeru in the game and Pablo in the story. Inferna lost this fight; from that moment, she wants to fight against them. She appears in all the cities where Aingeru or Ainhoa goes. She also wants to take the 30 Icons to enter the "Sunday Fight Tournament" and it makes that Inferna meets them there; she wants to fight against them. Other bracelets who have fought against Inferna are Ainhoa, Xavier and Elena who have won most of fights against her. She is the second preferred by Darkreon because she has implemented most of her missions. So, she is sent to places where a Time or Space Orb is. When she goes to that kind of missions, she is accompanied by some Dark Soldiers. One of the last fights that she stars, is against Ainhoa, for the purpose of avoiding that Ainhoa tells Aingeru that Dark Bracelets want to possess him. But she implements her mission and makes that Aingeru becomes a Dark Bracelet. Personality The most important feature of her is her competitiveness. She always wants to be the most important Dark Bracelet. That makes that she continuously has many frictions with Drake. She has had mania for Aingeru since the first time. When Inferna lost a fight, she wants a rematch. She never gives up and she never loses hope. She is very arrogant and always criticized the failures of others, for example, she comments that Drake's defeat is pathetic. She is very bad tempered and impatient; Inferna wants to make everything quickly and made by other people. She loves visiting volcanos and magma environments. This is the reason that Inferna was in the volcano. She likes dragons. When Inferna can, she rides one because she feels more powerful riding them. She loves art and she visits some museums. She's knowns as the archaeologist of Dark Bracelets because she investigates in ruins, old books, ... She is also very faithful to Darkreon and Inferna always obeys him. Attacks, Powers, Abilities Attacks Category:Alange's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Fan Characters Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Bracelets Category:Dark Bracelets Category:Alange's Things Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Articles Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Main Villains Abilities *Thunder Caution *Boiling Ice Main Weapon *'Dark Mask' *'Ash Spear' Main Abilities *'Flame Form' *'Chaos Space' Trivia *Inferna has different enemies in the series and in the games. Her main enemy is Pablo in the story and her main enemy in the game is Aingeru. *Her name comes from the spanish word "infierno" (hell). Gallery Inferna2.PNG|Inferna Inferna.PNG|Inferna using Dark Mask. inferna.png|Inferna in 3D. INFERNA.png|Inferna's 3D appearance. InfernabyYE.PNG|By InfernaBoB.png|Inferna in BoB 4 InfernaMyhis.png|By Inferna5.png|Inferna in Battle of Bracelets 5 Category:Alange's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Fan Characters Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Bracelets Category:Dark Bracelets Category:Alange's Things Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Articles Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Main Villains